Communications systems allow two or more users to communicate by exchanging text, audio, video, or other forms of communications. Communications systems may allow users to communicate synchronously (e.g., a real-time conversation) or asynchronously (e.g., a conversation in which a sender leaves a message for later retrieval and possible response by a recipient). It may be difficult for users to set up synchronous conversations, because a synchronous conversation generally requires that all conversation participants are interacting with their communications devices at the same time. In some cases, the time window for joining a conversation may be relatively short, because a sender does not generally wish to wait for a prolonged period of time before determining that a recipient is not answering their call. In the case of a missed call a sender may be able to leave a message for a recipient to be retrieved later. However, in many cases the sender will not opt to leave a message, or the recipient may not respond to the message.